User talk:Lightning-strike
Request for help Hi Lightning-strike. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. In your request you didn't mention anything specific, so let me know what you'd like me to help with and any ideas you have, and I'll get started soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hi JoePlay I've listed a few issues on User:Lightning-strike/to-do If you could lend a hand with 2,3,4.--Ϟ Lightning | strike Ϟ 22:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I made a possible new logo and background image. Take a look at this preview and tell me what you think. If you like either or both and want to use them as they appear, let me know and I'll upload them to the wiki. If you want me to make changes to either of them, just tell me. The background image is the one used at the official site, but I applied a gradient so that it fades to the current background's shade of blue. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I like it they both look good as is, so go ahead and make the changes.Ϟ Lightning | strike Ϟ 00:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Cool, I'm glad you like them. :) As you can see, I uploaded the background and logo (Ctrl+F5 if you don't). Some admins want the background to stay in place so that it doesn't scroll down with the page. If you want that, just go to and under the background graphic, check the box that says fix. Then Save. ::::For the main page, let me know what you'd like to be changed. The first thing I noticed is that the character pictures are a little blurry. I could replace them with better, sharper pictures if you'd like. Anyway, tell me any ideas you have in mind, or link me to another wiki with a main page layout that you like, and I'll start working on the main page when I return to work on Monday. Enjoy your weekend. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 14:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just replaced the character images on with better pictures. After you let me know what other changes you want to the main page, or link to another wiki with a layout you like, I'll get to work on that. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thank you I will let you know what I want done it a bit, Im looking at other wikia sites right now.Ϟ Lightning | strike Ϟ 21:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ok so after looking around at some other Wikias I found that I like the format of the Stargate Wiki main page the best. In using this format we wont need the navigation like image with the Gates with links. In order to edit the main page as I have it set up right now you need to edit the following pages. ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: :::::::If it Helps, awhile back I created a sand box to work out bugs and what not before makeing the changes live on the main page however the page doesnt have the same witdth as the main page so it wont look exactly like the main page will with the new look. But if You need it its there. If you need anything else just let me know, I cant wait to seen what you come up with.--Ϟ Lightning | strike Ϟ 22:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::In order to see the left column at full size, I made separate test pages for the left and right columns - User:JoePlay/MPleft and User:JoePlay/MPright. I created Template:Heading for the headings, which can be used to easily make new sections in the future. If you want to use a slider (as seen at StarGate Wiki), tell me which pages you want to feature (up to 4) and what image you want to use for each slide, and I'll get that set up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I would leave out for right now, There's not alot of pages that I would want featerd on the main page.--Ϟ Lightning | strike Ϟ 21:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :OK, so if you like the look of the test pages, let me know, and I'll move everything over to the main page (unless you want to do it yourself). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:30, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yea I like it, I let you do the changes. :::The new main page layout is up. Don't forget to edit Template:Poll with custom question/options. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC)